Mari Katsuragi
Character Overview Mari Katsuragi (桂木 麻里, Katsuragi Mari) is Keima's biological mother and Elsie's adoptive mother. She runs a café named Café Grandpa. Appearance Mari has orange hair that is normally tied up in a bun. Her eyes are the same color as her hair. Like Keima, she wears glasses, Whenever she gets angry, she would let her hair down and take off her glasses. She normally wears a black shirt under her yellow sweater. She has also been seen wearing a white shirt under a black sweater. Personality Mari generally appears in the guise of an ordinary Japanese housewife who runs a café while her husband works overseas. She is a loving mother who constantly worries about the future of her son, Keima. She sometimes even has delusional nightmares about Keima marrying a cardboard cutout of a video game heroine and turning into a half-insane hobo. She is also very fond of her husband's "illegitimate daughter", Elsie. Before she was married, Mari was a frightening member of a motorcycle gang, where she was known as "The Snow Witch of the Mountain Pass". Whenever she is angry, she will revert to her previous violent personality. She is not a helpless woman despite adopting a very domestic personality, as shown when a storekeeper sexually harasses her which leads to her retaliating by brutally beating him up. Additionally she continues to maintain and ride motorcycles, which she views as a comforting habit that she uses to relax. Even though she was "betrayed" by her husband (who has done nothing), it is shown that she still loves her husband deeply. An example of this is when she immediately packs up and leaves for South America when Keima disguises his voice over the phone and tells her that her husband has had an accident. The results of this ruse have yet to be revealed. Background It is believed that Mari was part of a motocycle gang and she was known as the "Snow woman of the mountain past". Some time later Mari met Keiichi and the latter managed to convince her to quit her old ways. Plot Overview Hunting Break Arc After that Elsie was saying that she's Keima's little sister and that he will be beloved by any girl, Keima was saying furiously that he never will let Elsie come in his house. Mari then appears saying that he should be nice to his friends. Elsie asks her who she is and Mari introduces herself as Keima's mother. While inside the café, Mari was bringing tea for them after that Elsie bluntly says that she's the illegitimate daughter of Keima's father, she came into shock and was not able to believe her. Elsie then takes a letter from her pocket and gives it to Mari. After Mari reads the letter, she becomes furious, takes up the phone and yells at her husband. After she finished the phone call, she then tells Keima and Elsie that their father is dead to her and that she will take care of them. A couple of days later, she was called by Kodama about Keima. At that time she was fixing her motorcycle. After the phone call was finished, she then reacts with anger that Keima was always getting the blame from Kodama for everything. She then takes a bath to relax. She then hears something and opens the window, after seeing a Mandragon, she goes in to a huge shock. She then gets her nerves back and looks for the dragon to finish him off. She then enters the kitchen and takes a vase to attack the intruder, but it happens to be Keima. She then proceeds to repeatedly apologize to Keima. While in the evening, Kodama calls Mari to cancel their meeting which leaves Mari looking happy that he hasn't arrived. A couple of days later Mari wakes up praising Elsie about her work in the house. After that Keima came downstairs talking about games, she was having a relaxing time furthermore when Elsie comes to keep her company while Keima was busy struggling on his video games. Idol Arc While the family was having dinner, Elsie was watching Kanon Nakagawa, who has won an award. Mari then asks if Elsie wants to look like Kanon after seeing her ribbon. Elsie became shy saying that it is true. After that, Elsie begged Keima to look at Kanon. Keima looks only one wink and says that there's nothing to look at her. The two went on a discussion which goes too far which increases Mari's irritation to the point of reverting back to her old personality. Mari then takes off her glasses and says that they must have table manners. They became scared of her and proceed to show her their table manners. After that, Elsie went searching for Kanon and wound up on tour with many Kanon fans which results in Elsie coming home late. Mari yells at her saying that she must be on time the next time she comes home because she was worried. After which Keima comes in asking what's the drama, she becomes furious at Keima exclaiming that he must be a good brother and not always playing his games and leaves with anger. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Mari loves her son deeply and worries about where his habit of gaming will take him in the future. Even though her adoptive daughter Elsie has been a good influence on him, she sometimes wishes that Keima would stop gaming and become the doting, filial son that she imagines. Mari has stated that she and Keima used to kiss regularly in the past, which could imply that she showed lots of affection for him. Keiichi Katsuragi Even though Elsie's claim that she is Keiichi's illegitimate daughter has played havoc with her marriage, Mari still apparently loves her husband. She loves him so much that she rushes to South America when Keima fakes a call telling her that Keiichi is dying. Elucia de Lute Ima Despite Elsie's claim, Mari quickly adopts her as her own daughter and the two develop a close relationship. She is shown to genuinely care for Elsie's well-being and often goes shopping with her (coincidentally usually when Haqua comes to visit). She considers Elsie as a great daughter and wishes that Keima would be more like her sometimes. Denma Katsuragi Her father-in-law apparently does not like her much due to her background as a former member of a motorcycle gang. Nevertheless, this is probably a guise, as he allows her to remain with the family (and even stay an additional day) when the Katsuragis gather in the countryside, in addition to giving her and her husband a place to live after their home was destroyed by an earthquake. Trivia * The Café that Mari runs was formerly owned by Keima's grandfather. Hence the name. * Her favorite bike is the Kawasaki GPZ400R. * In flag 34 she rides a Ducati 1098. * A fandom shorthand of her name is "30". * According to Wakaki's blog, Mari likes Television Drama and running Café Grandpa. * During her days in her gang, she was once called the "Snow Woman/Yukionna" beacause she was a women that captured mens hearts. Even so, she dumps them. Quotes * (To Keiichi) "Oh, tomorrow you have to overseas for a while? You probably have as many offspring as you do materials for your articles you bastard! " (Volume 1 Chapter 2, p.77) * (To Keima) "Keima! You can forget about your father! He's dead to us now!!" (Volume 1 Chapter 2, p.77) * (To Keima) "Wow, you're so annoying I can't believe you're my son." (Chapter 57, p.16) Category:Female Characters Category:Maijima